I came to Party
by UchihaFairy
Summary: Song challenge fanfic. I couldn't make up my mind of which idea to go with to They both are going to be posted.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has their breaking points. Even the most coldest person can only take so much before they need a break. The sensei of team seven knew his team was at that point. After months of mission with no breaks the hokage finally gave them a week off. For Minato that ment he got to sleep for a week and not worry about anything. As for his team that ment a week without supervision and they could do whatever their little hearts desired.

All genin do this and Minato's team was no exception. Party all weekend! An abandoned building not far from the village was always the party place. Like any teenagers three things are needed to party. The place, the music and booze. kakashi ditched his team mates the moment they got there, refusing to be stuck around Rin any longer. Obito could deal with her. First stop was to grab a cup of whatever was there. Next he wondered around the many, not looking for anyone perticular, just wondering. Until he ran into Asuma, the hokage's kid and the one who supply the booze. As he once put it, " the old man ain't going to miss it."

"I see you went all out tonight." Kakashi said. "Fully stocked liquor cabinet. Enjoy your self." Asuma said looking at the table full of different bottles of booze and sounding like he was already smashed. "Anyone we know?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah some." Asuma said as they watched the dance floor. A few drinks later Kakashi wandered towards the dance floor looking for someone he spotted earlier. Long black hair and a body that could kill, dancing to the beat. Eyes closed as her hips swayed to the rhythm.

" Why don't you join me instead of standing there watching me." she said looking at him. "Sure" Kakasi said walking closer to her.

All sence of time was lost to the two of them as they got lost in the music and each other. It wasn;t until the song changed for the sixth time that they both relised how close they were. The song plauing fit the couple well.

- I came to party, I came to party. Hands up girl give me that body. I can tell you want something from me cause everything you think girl i can see...-

"I wonder how intoxacaed you are? " she asked as he fially caught sight of her crison red eyes. "Enough to do whatever you want or to take you home." Kakashi anwered not breaking eye contact. "Lets see if you can keep up with me, I might take you up on that." she said as she pulled away some.

The song lyices rang in Kakashi's head as he tried to keep up with her, -I'm a make you mine before I leave cause every little thing you do to me, got me going crazy.- Maybe it was the booze that had made his mind fuzzy but he didn't care as he danced mindlessly with her.

Kakashi had no idea how he got home. He just did. Bright light invalded his room as a happy voice spoke to him. "Dude what happen to you last night?" Obito said poking his arm. Kakashi's head throubed with his heartbeat as he tried to remember last night. Only two things came to mind..

Red eyes...and part of a song.

- The stakes are high but if your cards are right, You'll be wakin up naked. What happen last night?-

'Damn... And I don't remember her name.' Kakashi thought.

It wasn't until years later that Kakashi found out who those crismon red eyes that have haunted him from that night belong to. While sitting in a room with Asuma and another Jonin waiting to hear about their genin Asuma intrduced him to the newest Jonin. "Kakashi this is Kurenai." Asuma said. But before Kakashi could say anything to him he left to get food. "Hi." Kurenai said causing Kakashi to look up at her face only to be greeted by red eyes.

'Red eyes, long black hair and a body that could kill.' Kakashi thought as he talked to her. One last thought crossed his mind before he lost himself in talking to her.

-I thought i told ya, I came to party!-


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone had their breaking points and the sensei of team seven was no different. After a week-long mission filled with them arguing, name calling and fist fights between the two males Kakashi had enough. Leaving the confused genin at the village gate Kakashi made his way to the border town. His target was a bar. Didn't matter which one any would do, whichever his eyes found first. First one he found was a nightclub. ' Even nightclubs have booze.' he thought before he walked into loud music and dancing drunks. Playing dodgem through the crowd Kakashi made his way to the bar.

Five shots later Kakashi started to relax as someone sat beside him. "You look like you could use another drink. Hey Bartender can I get another two shots?" All Kakashi could see of her was long black hair at the moment. "Hey you need it." she said turning to face him as she sat a shot glass in front of him. "Thank you." Kakashi said as his eyes met her crimson ones. "Can I get a name to go with the lovely eyes or am I just suppose to call you the red eye goddess." Kakashi sais causing her to laugh.

"Kurenai. And you?"

"Kakashi."

"Hmmmm Kakashi... So how many shots do I have to buy you to get you on the dance floor?" Kurenai asked as their shot glasses got refilled. "One more." Kakashi answered then downed the shot.

Afterwards Kurenai dragged him towards the dance floor. "So what brought you here?" Kakashi asked as the buzz finally kicked in and taking over all his senses. "I came to party." she answered as she pulled him closer to her.

The song playing fit the pair on the dance floor perfectly.

- I came to party, I came to party, hands up girl give me that body.-

All sence of time was lost to the pair as they dance, eyes never leaving each other. until one of the pair spoke. whispered in her ear Kakashi said, "I can tell you want something from me." "What gave you that idea?" she asked. "Your body Langues." he whispered in her ear again. "Oh what else does that tell you?" she asked pulling away from him. "Everything." he answered pulling her back. " I'm a make you mind before I leave cause every little thing you do to me got me going crazy.." he said. "I thought I told ya, i came to party. " She giggled out not stopping hm at all as he moved towards the door.

The rest of the night was a blur for Kakashi... He jump awake after cold ice water was thrown on him...

"There he's awake now Naruto." Sasuke said. "You look like crap sensei." Sakura said as her and Naruto came into view. "What happen to you yesterday sensei?" Naruto asked as three pairs of eyes watched him. : i don't remember..: He lied some to them but they didn't need to know the truth. "Well whatever get up we got a mission." Naruto yelled causing pain through out his head as they left. Today was going to be a long day for the hung over sensei of team seven. Even longer as Kakashi kept thinking of one thought all day... ' Red Eyes...'


End file.
